World on Fire: The Final Battle
Burlang The morning sun rose shining through an open-nebula that made it sparkle purple sunlight as many of the Phontashin's arose from their sleep ready to take on the day. However, in Leina's house hold, it was more of a silent morning due to the tension that Tommy Aguilar and Shade Kagekyo were emanating due to them having to face off against the biggest danger in existence. The two woke up drenched in sweat as they went to the kitchen to eat what they might believe to be their final meal, as they entered the kitchen both saw a buffet of food in front of them. "Hope you boys are really hungry." Leina said smiling as she was wearing an apron that looked kind of tight due to her breasts being tightened together. "You made all this? What's the occasion?" He asked as suddenly Leina gave him a passionate kiss which made Tommy blush. "I figured since you and Shade were leaving today to fight Volkurin, you guys might want to enjoy some good cooking in the unlikely event you...." This time it was Tommy's turn to intervine with a kiss to Leina, "We won't fail count on it." He replied rubbing his thumb on her cheek. "I swear on my honor and pride as a warrior, he's coming back alive, no matter the cost." Shade told Leina. "Now then, shall we eat, or we gonna let this spread go to waste?" Tommy and Leina looked at each other and nodded as the three sat down and chowed down on the buffet like there was no tommorrow. After finishing the meal and cleaning the plates the two went up to their rooms and got ready to leave while Leina went to grab the location of the Void. As Shade finished eating, we went back to his room to grab his jacket, he refused to go anywhere without it, the sole thing still connecting him with his past, a simple leather jacket with a demon and angel on the back, etched in purple. Neither being looked at each other, yet they were holding hands. "Symbolism at its finest." he whispered before walking calmly to the dining room, his boots making a soft, almost non-existant sound with every step. Hour Later Tommy and Shade were waiting on the kitchen table for Leina to return with the location as they were both holding the weapons that they grabbed. "Well this is it..." Tommy said putting on his gauntlets. Shade readied his swords. "Yeah. Seems so." "So after all this is said and done, think you might be intrested in joining up with me? We could always use another pair of hands to help protect the universe." Tommy asked looking at Shade. "If we live, then we will talk about it. But let's not focus on that. We need to ready ourselves for the battle ahead." "Haha, I know but if this is my last day living then the least I can do is have some fun before I bit the dust." Tommy said as suddenly Leina appeared right in front of them. "You got it?" Tommy asked as Leina pressed the palm of her hand right into Tommy's forehead and transfered some Jakin energy. "Got it, it's time." He said standing up as he gave Leina one last kiss. "Also...." Leina went towards Shade giving him a small kiss on the cheek, "Be careful you two, and please try to keep the idiot out of trouble." she said smiling. "Like I said, he'll come home, I swear." Shade said, smiling warmly. "No matter the risk to myself, I won't let him get too badly hurt." Tommy laughed as he headed out of the house and summoned Okin, "Watch out Volkurin, we're coming for you and Quinkra." Tommy growled as he jumped up onto Okin's head. He located the Synch Gate and charged the gateway. "Let's end this Shade." Tommy said with a serious voice. Shade lept on to the dragon and laughed. "Endings never exist, only new beginings, got it?" "Then here's to the end of Volkurin and to the Beginning of a new friend." Tommy shouted as Okin blasted the energy out opening the Synch Gate as it then flew through. The Void The gateway opened right into what seemed like dartkness through the place as Okin flew out and landed on what seemed to be ground. As Tommy and Shade jumped off, Okin started shaking as he then retreted back into his home. "Whoa, this energy must be way immense if it scared Okin this much." Tommy said as he felt the energy and started sweating a bit himself. The deep pit that was Shade's heart froze solid. What gripped him was far beyond fear, sheer terror was the best way to explain it. He remembered what , were there to do, and that freed his mind from the emotion. "Don't worry too much about him right now, it should be yourself that pervades your mind. After all, it's you and me against something that rivals Bael's strongest warrior, maybe even the man himself. Now, we should go forth, and forget anything that would distract us." Tommy looked at Shade seeing that even he was afraid of what was inside the pit, he calmed himself down and focused his energy. Suddenly the gauntlets glowed a white light shining the way. "Let's move." Tommy said as he used his arm like a flashlight to light the way through the pit. Shade followed behind, the echoing voice of his former self, the Demon, calling him, taunting him with his weaknesses bared. He shook it away, and willed himself to continue forward, as a mortal. "aaahhh...." Tommy looked around hearing that groan that echoed through the cave and shined the light through all the directions. As he heard it again, the light shined on something that flashed right back at him and it turned out to be Quinkra who was in heavy chains. "Quinkra!!!" Tommy yelled rushing towards her as he cut the chains off. "Why are you here, can't you see that this is all a trap?" She groaned weakly as suddenly the three of them were sucked into the ground. Over the din of the clamoring fall, Shade yelled at Quinkra. "Fuck traps. I wanna kill the bastard myself. And I won't stop till I do." "You're too much of a fool to realize it." Quinkra said as she passed out. '''"It would seem that fate has brought me the final pieces of my grand-plan." '''A booming voice said as suddenly black ooze lauched up and grabbed Shade and Tommy as they were being dragged down. '"Oh great, atleast we finally meet Volkurin." Tommy said as he passed through the floor. Shade tried to resist, his anger fueling his body. "Son of a bitch, when I get my hands on you...I'll enjoy watching the life leave you. Every fiber of my..." Whatever else he was going to say was lost as he went through the floor.